


Scent

by DeerPrincess



Category: Video Blogging RPF, oneyplays
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerPrincess/pseuds/DeerPrincess
Summary: Chris's new obsession lands him in a bit of trouble with Zach.





	Scent

Out of all the 5 physical senses, scent was probably Chris’s favorite. Nothing could take him back to being a kid faster than certain smells. Rain, sunblock, the pages of a book that's gotten wet and then dried, action figure plastic, laundry and roses. The list could go on forever, even weird smells like tarmac or an unlit cigarette made him strangely happy.

The oddest smell he’s a bit shy to admit to liking are some of his friend’s natural scents. It’s stupid and gay, but he’s always loved the night after a sleepover. Rolling over in bed and suddenly getting a whiff of their lingering scent on a pillow or blanket never failed to make Chris smile contentedly to himself.

Lately however, he’s been admittedly a little obsessed with the smell of his best friend Zach. He doesn’t know what suddenly clicked in his brain, but he just can’t seem to get enough of it. He’s always liked Zach’s natural scent, but these days he finds himself trying to subtly sniff him every chance he gets. Zach even started to notice, and him and the others have been teasing him about it ever since. Chris couldn’t help how he felt however, so he often would try other, less embarrassing, methods to curb his addiction.

Okay, maybe they were still really embarrassing, and he’d kill himself if Zach ever found out, but very sneakily Chris would stay up a bit later than everyone else so that he could grab one of his best friend’s jackets laying around. Initially, he’d feel like a fucking creep when clutching whatever article of clothing he’d found, but as soon as the smell would waft its way up to him, he’d melt on the spot. Inhaling deeply with his nose buried in the soft worn material, there wasn’t a single thought that crossed his mind except for pure bliss.

It wasn’t until Zach left to go to New York for a couple of weeks in order to work on a project with JonTron that Chris realized just how deep he was into his strange behavior.

Missing his friend as well as a pervasive and aching curiosity pulling at his mind, Chris finds himself sneaking into Zach’s room late one night. Usually the only reason he’d come in there would be to wake Zach up or ask him a question, so being alone inside the small and yet cozy room was a bit strange. Suddenly Chris felt guilty, he knew coming here was wrong but… He just couldn’t help himself anymore. He slowly walks over to the messy bed in the corner of the room. He had closed the door and even locked it, but he still felt the urge to look around and make sure no one was there. Sitting down on the cushy mattress Zach’s natural scent greets him pleasantly, causing Chris to almost instantly relax.

Chris leans down into the embrace of the plush orange duvet until his face is buried in pillows. He breathes in deeply, now intimately enveloped in Zach’s aroma. Chris feels so warm, and so comforted and yet still the lingering thought of getting caught buzzes in his mind. It's dangerous, but it feels so good, and Chris suddenly realizes that he's gotten hard. He shudders as his body flushes, and then laughs to himself. He figured it was only a matter of time before he started to feel that way.

“God, i’m such a creep…”

Chris knew it felt different this time with Zach being gone. Normally he wouldn’t have given it a second thought, and texts passed between the two every couple of days to make sure they were both still alive and breathing was usually enough. But this time… It just felt so much different. Chris missed Zach badly, and even though he had been guessing why that was he had been too afraid to admit it. Except now, in his current situation, it was pretty damn hard to deny the fact that he was deeply infatuated with his best friend.

Rutting into the bed slowly, Chris hisses as he realizes and accepts his true feelings. He feels so dirty doing this, and he knows that it’s wrong, but knowing that just makes it so much more desirable. Chris turns onto his side, so that his face can still be buried deep in one of Zach’s pillows. As one of his hands slowly reaches down to touch himself through his sweatpants, his imagination starts conjuring up a fantasy version of Zach, one who is laying together with him.

He hears that stuffy voice he loves so much echo in his mind gently, _“Can I touch you, Chris?”_

Rolling his hips lazily, Chris furrows his brows and nods into the pillow. Pretending it’s Zach, Chris slips a hand past both his waistbands and gropes his erection. Pumping it with his hand, he pictures Zach kissing the back of his neck while jerking him off from the spooning position they are in. In his ear he can almost feel a soft breath tickle him, as the fantasy whispers, _“Does it feel good?”_

Chris can’t help but moan at this point, the speed of his hand increasing. It was the most intense feeling he’d felt in a long while, especially with Zach’s scent and fictional presence overwhelming his senses. He thinks to himself, _I’m gonna come_ and he hears the fantasy chuckle.

Moaning into the pillow, Chris chokes out, “Zach, h-holy fuck,” as he reaches his climax and comes into his hand.

After regaining control of his breathing and coming down from his high, Chris quickly looks around for tissues. He grabs the box off the nightstand and makes sure to thoroughly clean up after himself, as well as straightening things back up the way they were as best he could. Shutting the door to his best friend’s room the feeling of guilt suddenly comes back in full force, and he curses himself for being such a pervert.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Zach is back home from his trip, and things continued as they had before. A few weeks went by, and Chris’s infatuation still continued, as did his embarrassing secret.

He swore off it every single time he finished, but eventually he’d find a strewn about article of clothing from Zach on the couch and cave in almost instantly. Of course these days he’s a bit more daring and takes things to his room with him if he thinks he can. Not steal, just borrow and put back where he found them.

Tonight however, Chris has been really on edge, and not to mention horny. He suddenly overhears Zach say he’s going to take a bath “so everybody fuck off for a while.”

He didn’t dare go as far as he did that first time, but… he still finds himself thinking about sneaking into the empty room to sit just for a little while. For old times sake.

Making sure Zach was indeed in the bathroom, Chris slips into the little room all alone yet again. He can’t help but smile at his best friends messy and yet neat dwelling space. Chris was also thankful for Zach’s night light so that he didn’t have to stumble around completely in the dark. He walks over to the bed, and discovers a shirt and pants lazily strewn on top of it. _This was what Zach was wearing just a little bit ago,_ Chris discovers.

Sitting down on the bed, he stretches out to reach the discarded plaid button down. Holding it up to his nose, Chris swears it still feels warm. He breathes in happily, when suddenly he hears the flick of a switch and his eyes struggle to adjust to the unexpected blinding light.

“Oh holy shit!” Zach exclaims, nearly jumping a foot in the air upon seeing his uninvited guest.

Chris just freezes. He doesn't dare breathe. He just sits there accepting his fate, and that this was it, Zach was going to be so mad and probably hate him forever now and- “Dude, Chris! What the fuck are you doing in my room? And, wait- is that my shirt?”

Willing himself to look up and face the consequences of his actions, Chris lifts his head only to be met with a very scantily clad Zach Hadel. The sight goes straight to his dick, and he thinks that surely this was some form of divine punishment for being such a pervert.

“I- Uh…” Chris could hardly think straight anymore from the amount of terror and arousal he’d just been hit over the head with, especially when it all happened in the span of about 30 seconds.

Zach shakes his head, “Look dude, just so long as thats not my fuckin’ panties you’re sniffin’ then were cool.”

He walks over to the bed, and sits down beside Chris. “Anyway, I just came back in here to get my phone.”

While Zach is fumbling around in his sheets looking for what he needs, Chris can’t help but steal hungry glances up and down his friend’s exposed torso. How it looks when he stretches out, towel wrapped around his waist riding dangerously low, his overwhelming scent.... Chris suddenly feels like a fucking predator, and with his dignity and friendship on the line he tries every method in the book to will his erection away. _Dead puppies, saggy grandma titties, spiders, the shape of Zach’s rib cage and the subtle outlines of it through his skin- Fuck!_

“Zach, I uh, Okay… Ugh! Are you sure you’re not like really fucking upset with me right now?”

Zach finally finds his phone hidden underneath one of his pillows, and turns back around to face Chris again. “I mean, sure i’m weirded out, and you _did_ scare the dick off me when i walked in here so that was annoying, but i dunno, what is there to get mad about?”

Chris scrunches up his face, “Me being a total fucking freak and walking into your room and sniffing your clothes maybe?”

Tilting his head to the side, Zach suddenly laughs. “I guess when you put it that way then it does sound pretty bad... but eh,” He shrugs his shoulders, “you just like how I smell, right? It’s a pretty big compliment I’d say.”

Floored by Zach’s nonchalant attitude, as well as struggling to believe this situation is even real in the first place, Chris can’t help but shake his head and chuckle at his friend’s innocence. “Zach, you are just… so cool.”

Reaching over suddenly and without thinking, Chris wraps his arms around Zach’s small frame, embracing him in a hug. A little too tightly. And a little too close.

Zach laughs awkwardly, suddenly feeling strange, “Al-Alright Chris, I get it, now let go or my bath will get” -Chris is breathing into his neck- “cold…”

Feeling his entire face heat up, Zach’s arms react faster than his mind and he suddenly has his hands on Chris’s chest attempting to push him away. “That- Thats enough Chris! Now you’re starting to piss me off! I’m wearing nothing but a towel right now dude!”

A brief “Sorry,” is all Chris can mutter, acting as both a warning and an actual apology as he pushes Zach the rest of the way onto the bed and straddles his waist.

The sudden movement backwards knocks the wind out of him, as well as the realization of the situation he’s in. Chris pins Zach’s wrists to the sides of his head, limiting his movement even further.

Zach can feel his body begin to tremble. He raises his voice and it cracks when he says, “Cut it out, Chris, you fucking freak! What’s gotten into you!?”

Dipping his head down to kiss Zach’s chest, Chris mutters, his voice thick with lust, “Zach, i want you so fuckin’ bad…”

Hot breath ghosts over sensitive skin, and Zach can do little in response except bite his lip and shudder underneath his best friend’s shadow.

Chris kisses the spot he’s at again, and then begins trailing his tongue up to Zach’s collarbone and then to his neck. Chris takes a breath in, sniffing at the exposed area, and exhales sensually near Zach’s ear.

Zach lets out a whimper that morphs into a growl of frustration, "asshole...!"

He attempts to struggle out of his best friend’s grip, but finds his limbs too weak and shaky to do much of anything. He mentally curses Chris for making him feel so small and helpless, as well as cursing the side of himself that secretly enjoys the sudden attention.

Continuing his buisness, Chris licks and kisses and nips at Zach’s neck and shoulders, intoxicated by his scent, his sound, his _self._ His mind is hazy, only filled with thoughts of desire and a need for __more, more, more.__

In one swift and casual movement, he shoves Zach’s wrists above his head. This subtle change makes Zach even more nervous, and he wonders if it's time to kick Chris in the dick or not. Love bites were one thing, but having a cock shoved in his ass was a whole ordeal he didn't particularly feel like experiencing tonight.

His thoughts of a grand escape are quickly put on hold as soon as he feels one of his nipples being licked and sucked. A hitched gasp is all he can get out as Chris hungrily trails his tongue from Zach’s chest to his armpit. He sniffs the warm and slightly fuzzy nook, before plunging his tongue into the heat of it. Zach wishes he could get angry, he wishes he could yell and curse like he normally would, and yet all he seems capable of doing right now is whimpering helplessly. _“Fucking… Pervert…”_

He’s never really been touched like this before. Normally during sex he was the one leading, and even when he was the one receiving he still felt in control of the situation. Here, with Chris towering over him, holding him down, touching whatever he wanted to- he felt like he was spiraling out of his mind. Letting someone else be in power was new, and it felt overwhelming, embarrassing, shameful, and yet all at the same time extremely erotic.

Chris continues his feral behaviour, sniffing and licking and biting at skin. He feels a stiffness brush against his stomach, and realizes Zach’s dick is threatening to leave the little towel wrapped around his waist. He smirks, knowing his work has paid off, and palms the bulge curiously.

Gasping at the unexpected touch, Zach didn't think he could blush any harder, but somehow he just did. He grumbles and squirms, trying to deny being aroused by Chris stupidly slobbering all over him. Chris just chuckles lowly and flicks the towel wrap undone. Zach’s dick does the rest and unravels the fabric further.

Zach is so embarrassed and disturbed and nervous and turned on that he can't help but tear up because of all the overwhelming emotions. Chris gently asks if it's okay to touch him, and Zach chokes out, “what do you think you’ve been doing ya big fuckin' idiot!?”

Chris chuckles again, but quickly turns serious, asking for permission again. Zach wonders if he's making him say it just to fuck with him, but puts his pride aside and begrudgingly says, “yes…”

Wrapping his free hand around the exposed erection, Chris starts to move it fluidly as best he can. He resumes his flirting with the rest of Zach's body, while thinking to himself how strange it is to touch a circumcised cock. He quickly adjusts to the feeling, getting what he felt was a good rhythm going. Zach, on the other hand, is a writhing moaning mess. Both his body and mind are not used to this level of intense attention at all, and he begins to babble things like, “not fair,” and "Chris what about you?

Pausing in his kisses, Chris looks up to see a panting drooly mess as Zach blurts out, “isn't it unfair... if i'm the only one exposed like this!?”

Chris stares at him, and then starts grinning. His accent is unintentionally thick as he asks, “d'you wanna touch my cock, Zach?”

Zach’s dick jumps at that and Chris feels it in his hand. He laughs again, and releases his hold on Zach to begin unbuttoning his jeans. He pulls them down a bit, along with his briefs, and his cock eagerly springs out. Zach swallows, realizing how turned on Chris is. This was all his doing in the first place, and so far he hasn’t touched himself once. Zach marvels at that thought for a second before Chris grabs one of Zach's free hands and places it down to touch his throbbing member.

Chris sighs happily at the feeling and says, “There you go, lets do it togedder, alright?”

Before Zach can even argue, Chris pushes their dicks together, and wraps a big hand around both of them. Zach’s skinny fingers only manage so much, but Chris makes up for it. They stroke in attempted tandem, its sloppy, but the heat and the smell and all of Chris’s stupid licking makes them both go pretty quickly.

It feels like pure bliss to Chris, the scent and the feeling enveloping him and making him see stars. Zach is happy to release too, the overwhelming sensations all finally building to their climax.

As they begin to relax again, Chris rubs his sweaty forehead all over Zach’s and says, “time for that bath now, huh dude?”

Zach hits him playfully, and kisses Chris on the lips, the one place he noticed that had been ignored. “Yeah, we’ll just have to go together to make up for lost time.”


End file.
